Emergancy
by ApplesandAlways
Summary: Sequel to my one shot Danger Of Love *read that first*. After Liv passes out in the 1-6 what will happen between her and Elliot. E/O. Try to update soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is the squeal to Danger of Love... that was a one shot but everyone kept asking me to write more so I am. Sorry if things are messed up... I got a tattoo on my wrist yesterday and I am trying not to hit it because it still hurts.**

Chapter One

Emergency

Hospital Call

Elliot watched his partner get by the EMT into the ambulance. "I am going with." He said. They nodded and let him in. They slammed the doors. They were screaming things at each other, telling each other what to do. But the words didn't make since to Elliot, the were just loud mumbles. He was fixed on Olivia. They put an oxygen mas on her. She was still unconscious. Her hair was still perfect, but not the same as usual. Her head was down and off to the left., facing away from Elliot. Like she couldn't even face him asleep.

The ride was quicker then Elliot had expected. They rushed Olivia in the ER taking only a few seconds to transfer beds. Elliot had to wait in the waiting room, where he was joined by the rest of his squad.

"Elliot, do you know what happened?" Cragen asked, still standing. Elliot hung his head down. His elbows where on his knees.

"No, when I left her in there she was fine...well physically fine." Elliot shook his head.

"What do you mean physically? What was wrong with her emotionally?" Munch asked. Elliot had realized that he said the last part out loud.

"She was um, really stressing out over this case."

"So she took off her shirt?"

"Munch, shut the hell up!" Elliot half yelled.

"Whoa, calm down." Cragen said.

"Sorry, captain I am just worried."

"We all are..." Cragen sat down in the chair next to Elliot. "What happened?"

"I just said I don't know.... she might have been pissed at me for something I said before I left her... I dont know!" Elliot was holding back tears... he knew it was something he said that made her want to hurt herself. But he couldn't understand why she had wanted to... this wasn't like Olivia to do something like that. But then again, what happened in that locker room wasn't like anything they had been threw before.

A hour or so had passed. The doctor finally came out of the ER. Elliot stood up so fast he nearly took the chair with him. "Is she okay?"

He nodded. "She is fine. She hit her head on something... we don't know what yet. She is still asleep. We put some pain medicine in her so she should be out for another 45 minutes or so. She didn't crack her skull but she did cut it deep enough for staples..."

"How many?"

"3"

"3! But there was so much blood!"

"Head wounds bleed more then normal... you should know that defective..."

"But if it's not bad, why did she pass out?"

"The amount of blood she did lose because no one caught it for a couple hours... she was passed out at least 2 hours before you showed up.... If you would have waited any longer she would have died." Elliot felt his knees go weak.. Died?

"Can we see her?" Cragen asked for Elliot.

"Yes, but like I said she wont be up for a while."

----

Olivia shifted. Her head was killing her. What happened. She groaned, and lifted her heavy eyes open. Elliot was standing over her with his hand in hers.

"What happened?" She asked. Her head spinning still.

"We where hoping you could tell us." Elliot smiled. "You are in the hospital."

She looked around finally restering where she was. "what the hell happened to me!" she sat up but fell back down.

"You hit your head... we don't know on what tho."

It all came flooding back to Olivia. Saving Elliot, Edwards running away, kissing him, him leaving her broken. She looked down and quickly removed her hand from Elliot's. "Don't you dare touch me! Not after what you did that to me! You bastard!"

A cough came from the other side of the room. She looked over to see the rest of the unit there. She blushed a little because of her outbreak. But it was soon replaced by hurt and anger. She looked back at Elliot.

"Leave."

"But Oliv-"

"No I don't want to hear it! GO!" She didn't care that her head felt like it was going to explode. She wasn't going to have him hurt her like that again. But Elliot didn't budge. Olivia just glared at him.

"What happened after Elliot left you in the locker room?" Cragen asked.

Olivia eyes grew wide. "You TOLD them what happened in the locker room!"

"No!" Elliot snapped.

"Although we really want to know." Munch said wittfully. Elliot and Olivia both shot a hateful look towards him.

"Then what do you mean?" She finally asked.

"You where hurt in the locker room. No one had come in and you never came out."

Olivia bit her lip trying to remember. "I... I was crying." She paused to see Elliot's reaction to knowing he had caused her pain. She looked back down after seeing him hurt. "I don't know... I wasn't think straight and I banged my head against on of the lockers.... Everything went black after that... next thing I know waking up here.."

Elliot shifted... it was his fault she was her. "Liv. I am so sorry."

"Save it." Her voice sour. They hear d the door close and noticed they were the alone. "Elliot, please just go."

"Thats not going to happen."

"Do you _like_ messing with my mind! You love me one minute, rejecting me the next, and now you want me! Do you get some sick pleasure out fucking with me!?"

"I almost lost you! I am not going to let that happen again!"

"Why should it matter to you?!"

"Because you may not believe it but I DO love you! And seeing you back there in that locker room, bleeding on the floor. Because of me. It made me see that I can't lose you! I wont!"

"And how do you want me, Elliot?! This doesn't change anything!"'

"This changes everything! I want you, all of you. Not as my partner. As my lover, my best friend. I guess if I can't have you like that I will just put my feelings aside, once again, and be your partner."

"Elliot." She thought her head couldn't spin any worse but she was wrong. Her head fell back against the pillow. Her eyes slid shut.

"Olivia?!" Her grabbed her hand. Her hair fell infront of her face and Elliot pushed it behind her ear. "Its okay, Liv I am here." Threw her dizziness she smiled. He cupped her face and she re-opened her eyes. "I am sorry I did this to you."

"El, I was the one that bashed my head in the locker."

"Yea, but I made you want to hurt yourself."

"I didn't intensionally hurt myself... I don't know why I did it."

"Yes, but I put you in that position and I am sorry. I dont plan on doing that to you again anytime soon, hopefully never." He kissed her forehead.

"Elliot, I don't know... I mean you hurt me, bad. I can't just forgive you like this."

He sighed and took his hands off her face. She grabbed them quickly. "I didn't say I didn't like it. I just dont want to be hurt like that again. I love you Elliot. And you need to tell me right here weither you wan me to be with you or not."

"I do. I want to be with you. All of you. Your mind, or soul, your body."

She bit her lip. "And your family?"

"It's not like I wouldn't see them ever again... the other night I over heard Dickie and Lizzie and they think I should be with you instead of Kathy. I am sure Kathleen wouldn't mind it after you save her ass, and Mureean would just have to deal with it."

"And Kathy?"

"Just can just deal with it to...." She smiled, but he didn't. "She left me when I went undercover for this last assignment... that is why I was mad when you told her I was missing."

"Oh..." she paused for a moment. Something lingering on her lips that she didn't want there. A question she had to ask but didn't want to. During the silence she built up the courage to ask. "Am I your rebound?" Her voice was shakier then she intended. She was playing with the hem of the blanket.

Elliot looked back up at her. "No. God no... if anything that is what Kathy was." He smiled and so did she. Elliot leaned in and pecked her lips. He paused a monet, just inches from her face, to see if it was okay. She leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him. Her lips where cracked and dry and his moist and warm. He slid his hand around her neck. He could hear her heart monitor speed up. He smiled in the kiss. She slid her arms under his and held him close. His hand travled up a little farther and barely grazed her gash on her head. He could feel wince under him. "Sorry..."he mummbled. He moved his hand back down to her jaw line. She was crying. He pulled away. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. He hadn't. "No..."

"Then whats wrong?"

"I am just happy..."she smiled. Her whipped the tear away with his thumb and kissed her again.

"Me too."

**there will be more... **


	2. rain lullaby

**Okay I have some serous writers block so sorry if this chapter is crappy.**

Chapter 2

Emergency

rain lullaby

I heard a knock on the door and Elliot pulled away from my face. I brushed my hands across the place where his fingers were just seconds ago. I looked up at the door as Elliot was letting the rest of the squad back into the room.

"You guys done fighting yet?" Munch asked. Fin hit Munch's shoulder. "What I am curious can't a co-worker be curious about his other co-workers?"

Cragen ignored his remarks and walked up to me. "You okay Liv?"

I rubbed the back of my head lightly tracing over the staples. "Yea I am fine. Good enough to go back to work."

"No." Elliot and Cragen said at the same time. I looked from Cragen to Elliot and back to Cragen.

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't want you back until you are fully recovered.... about a week or two?" I open my eyes to there fullest extent.

"But Capt-"

"No, buts Olivia. You are taking a week or two off."

I shifted my gaze over to Elliot. I didn't want him on Edwards cases if I wasn't on it to, if I wasn't the one protecting him. Elliot saw the fear in my eyes. "Captain, maybe I should take sometime of too... I mean a have the time, and Liv is going to need someone help take care of her."

"She hit her head Elliot, not broke her legs."

"Yes but if its a big enough injury to make her miss work she is surely going to have help around the house... she will be weak with the amount of blood she lost."

Cragen nodded as he walked closer to the bed. "Okay, but you will both be having to do paper work while your out on leave... so you will both still get paid, but only half your regular pay. Because I cant afford having both of you off the clock." We nodded... that would work. "Then I guess the rest of us should be leaving." We nodded again as they walked back out the door.

"Elliot?" He turned back towards me. "What time is it, anyway?"

He looked down at his black leather wrist watch, place on his right wrist. "1:57 am. Why?" I leaned back in the hospital bed and put on hand behind my head.

I sighed, tiredly. "Well, the hospital is obviously keeping me over night. Why don't you let me get some sleep and go get some of your stuff and drop it off at my house... and if you want you can come back here after your done. Or you can just crash at my place for the night and pick me up in the morning." I smiled. So did he.

"Okay, I will go do that." He came over and pecked my lips. "But I will come back when I am done. That chair over there looks lonely, and is just begging to be slept in." I smiled again. I pulled his head down for another soft kiss.

When he left the room felt empty, and cold. I pulled the pillow down in a horizontal position and wrapped my right arm around it pulling the pillow close to me. I shifted my hips side ways and at an angle most people would find uncomfortable but I found quite the opposite of that. This was the way I normally slept. I let my eyes flutter down. The music of the rain gently hitting the glass window to my room was my lullaby for sleep that night.

----------------(Elliot's POV)

I walked out of the hospital. I had not even noticed it was raining... had it been raining when we went in? I sighed and saw a taxi coming down the street. I stuck out my hand halting the yellow cab. I climbed in and told them the way to my house in Queens. I paid him, knowing my car was still in the parking lot. Olivia had picked me up this morning. I had been sleeping on the couch... the chair tonight would not be a big change.

I walked in. I fumbled threw the dark to mine and Kathy's bathroom. I took a suitcase out of the closet right next to the bathroom door. I threw my tooth brush and razors in it. I did most of my laundry the morning before I got kidnapped so it was probably still untouched. I stumbled up the stairs to the laundry room and threw all my cloths in the baskets in the suitcase.

"Elliot?" I heard Kathy say. I turned to face her. "Oh Elliot! I thought you were still gone!?"

"No."

"Why didn't Olivia call?!" Her voice was hurt... like she cared.

"Olivia... is in the hospital."

"Oh my god. He hurt her!?"

"No...."

"Then who did? I am lost."

"She hit her head on accident... we where all that the hospital. I guess I just forgot to call you." She looked down at my bags.

"What are you doing?"

"Well since Olivia is hurt she needs help... I am going to help her...." her expression turned sour. "She doesn't have anyone else to do this for her... and she really does need the help she is weak from all the blood she lost."

"I thought you just said she hit her head!"

"She did... but no one found her for two hours... she lost a lot of blood."

She sighed, "well at least you dont have to sleep on the couch anymore."

I smiled. "Thank you Kathy."

She put on a fake smile. "It is no problem El... It really is.. we both know our marriage has been dead for a while now... I am just glad you are with her... I trust her El... and I trust you. I think you will be good for her and her for you."

"Your really okay with all this?"

"Sure it is a bit sudden. But I have known you have cared about her for a very long time..." I raised my eyebrow. "You talk about her in your sleep... a couple of times you have said you love her... but I also know you haven't cheated on me with her... which makes me respect her more... I am just saying, I guess, is she is met for you... not me." She smiled, but this one wasn't a fake one, it was genuine.

I smiled back. She helped me gather the rest of my things.

"You can see the kids this weekend if that is alright."

"Sure that is great! Drop them off at her place... I am sure she wont mind." I smiled again. I was glad this hadn't been what I thought it was going to be...a yelling fest. I pulled out of the driveway and towards Olivia house. Once I dropped my stuff off there not even bothering to unpack. I went back to the hospital. When I got there Olivia was asleep. She looked like an angel. So peaceful. So beautiful. I smiled and walked up to her and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She flinched.

She let a grumble come out of her lips. I laughed and her eyes opened slowly. I could tell she was still half asleep.

"El?" she mummered.

"Yea." I leaned down to her face. She shifted a little bit, pulling herself away from me.

"Lay down." She barely got out. I followed her order. I kicked off my shoes, took off my jacket, tie, and belt, and laid down beside her. She smiled. I took my hand in hers. Her hand was soft, fragile compared to mine. I danced our fingers around for a minute or two. I was pretty sure she thought she was dreaming because of the way she was so out of it right now. I smiled again as she quickly fell back asleep. Not long after she dozed off I did too.

**So um yea that is it so far... I am just free writing this... it is kind of cool just to wing it. I usually sit there for hours thinking of what I am going to write but this chapter it wasn't like that I just wrote lol... hope you guys liked it... I have no idea what the next chapter is going to be about lol.**


	3. explanations

**Winging it again :D.**

Chapter 3

Emergency

explanations

(Olivia's POV)

I moved in my bed. But this wasn't my bed. And there was another body in this small, hard, crapped bed. Scared I opened my eyes. Surprised to see Elliot just inches away from my face.

I just laid there starring at his face. It seemed less tense then it usually did. I tried to move my hand but realized it was intertwined with his. _Was my dream last night a dream after all._ I shook the thought from my head and moved my free hand from under the hospital pillow. I traced the worry lines on his forehead for a couple minutes. Lines I saw increases over the years. I took my left hand, the one without his left in, and pulled the sleeve down. I remember that his right had his watch on it. I sighed and pulled the sleeve back up. I gently let our hands fall back down between us.

"Liv?" Elliot mumbled.

"Yes?" I mumbled back. But my mumbles was more awake and clearer then his.

He smiled. He let go of my hand and wrapped it around my waist. Quickly he pulled me into his chest. I gasped in surprise. He smiled and shh'ed me sweetly. I could feel his fingers playing and twisting my hair strands around his finger. I smiled into his chest and laid my hand down on it.

"What time is it?" I asked after about a minute.

He sighed and let go of my hair .I closed my eyes still imagining his fingers running threw my hair. I heard him shuffle, then sigh again.

"8:42."

I sat up. "We should probably get going."

Before he could think about his reply the doctor came in. "I am sorry am I interrupting?"

"Oh no, we were just about to go find you." I replied. Elliot sat up and got off the bed.

"Okay, we just need you to sign some papers and you can go home. Do you have someone to help you at home?" I nodded. "Good... you might need a little help for the next couple days. I wrote you a

prescription for Darvocet... you can take 1 every 4 to 6 hours for your pain. I would like you to have a follow up with your family doctor in two weeks, you will also get your staples out then too. You can't keep you head in water for long periods of time especially standing water. I recommend to wash your hair take a shower but to bath otherwise and keep your head above your bath water." Elliot perked up at what I guess the thought of me in a tub. I smirked slightly, but snapped out of it to pay attention. "It you feel extensive pain or extreme dizziness come back here. Do you have any questions?"

"Um no. Thank you though."

"Okay,." He opened my hospital file and pulled out a light blue quarter size piece of paper and handed it to me. It was my prescription form. "Just go to the front desk and sign out." He smiled and walked out.

I leaned over to my cloths. I gathered that only my pants where on the counter next to the bed. I picked them up. "Where is my shirt?"

"You, uh, weren't wearing one when we came in."

"Oh," I paused for a second and looked down. "Why didn't you get me one last night?"

"Sorry, I guess I didn't think about it." He sighed and looked around. His gaze stopped at the chair he was suppose to have slept on last night. "Um, use my jacket." He picked up and set his tux like jacket on the bed.

"Why didn't you sleep on the chair last night?"

He smiled. "Because you asked me to sleep in the bed with you."I smiled weakly, not remembering asking him to sleep on the bed. But still glad I did. "You where half asleep when you asked." He paused a moment. "I'll go wait outside." Without another word he walked out of the room. I struggled my way over to the window and shut the blinds. To dizzy to walked back I leaned on the wall for a moment. I finally regained some strength and walked back.

I slid on my black slacks I really wished I would have worn jeans. I sighed heavily. The hospital gown came off with no trouble. I looked down at Elliot's pin stripped jacket laying against the white spotless hospital sheets. I unsteadily picked it up. It fell down onto my arms as I lifted them upward. I pulled my caught hair out from behind the collar and winced when I pulled some of my hair around my wound. I leaned my head down deciding wither or not to button it or just wrap it around me and hold it. Before I could make up my mind I got a big wiff of Elliot. I smiled and lifted the jackets front collar to my nose. A soft knock on the door ripped me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, almost whispering.

"You done?" Elliot responded.

I just wrapped the over sized jacket around me to the opposite side of me and held it in place. "Yea," I sat down on the bed. "You can come in." He did. Instantly he smiled at the sight of me in his jacket. I blushed back.

"Help me out of bed."

He smiled. "No problem." He walked over to he bed, wrapped one arm underneath both mine, and lifted me up with ease.

"Thanks."

We signed out and walked outside. Elliot's car wasn't far from the doors. He slid me into the passengers seat.

It was silent for about 10 minutes. "Liv, why did you hit your head?

"El, please lets not talk about this..."

"We have to..I just need to know why."

I sighed. "All I remember was crying. I could handle you and your outbreaks. But not when you have them because of me. I can handle heartache, just when your not the one causing it. When you threw that 'I'm married card' at me and then just left me... you broke me ... you broke every part of me. I don't know why I hit my head on that locker.... it is not me to want to hurt myself. I don't think that is why I did it. I think I did it for letting myself be so stupid as to letting you get that close to me, to letting you break me that bad." I paused and looked over at him.

"You know I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, you where just looking out for your family. And I respect that. But it didn't make it hurt any less." There was a long pause. "I know you will never do it again tho." I smiled and reached out for his hand.

"Nope, me and Kathy are defiantly over. I talked to her last night."

"Does she know about....?"

"Yes, and the weird thing is... she is happy for me. She is happy for you!" He chuckled. "I think she has gone crazy!" I laughed now to. He pulled into the parking lot for my building.

Before I was even fully out of the car Elliot was at my side helping me out. He picked me up in the pose you use after your married and walking down the step.

"Elliot! Put me down I can walk!" I manged to get out threw my laughter.

"Better safe then sorry."

"If this is how you are going to your going to act for two weeks, I will take care of myself!"

"Oh your suck a cry baby...so use to doing things for yourself.. let me give you a hand." We got to the door and pulled out my keys from his pocket. "I got them from your purse last night." He walked us up to my floor and apartment. He laid me down on the couch. "You need anything."

"Food. Something to drink." He nodded and headed off to the kitchen. In less then a minute he was back. "You dont have anything in there."

"When am I ever here to need something in there?" We laughed. "Order take out."

"At 9:23 am?"

"Have you never had take out for breakfast?"

He smiled. "Okay."

-----------------(around noon)

It had started raining again... the rain hit my window with loud bangs. Elliot had gotten my meds but they weren't kicking in yet.

"Ugh!" I moaned.

"What, are you okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yea. I just have a killer headache."

"Oh.. do you want to go to your room to sleep?" I mumbled in response, feeling my medicine take over my now tired body. I let my eyes slide shut. I felt Elliot's arms wrap under my knees and my back. I just let my head hang down into his chest. To soon I felt my bed under me. He helped me slip off his tux. I could hear him walk away as I was barely being able to pull off my slacks... I didn't even care at the moment weither or not I was just in my underwear.

"No, Elliot. Sleep with me..." I paused thinking of how that sounded. "What I met was... I need you..." I paused again.. "Ugh! Just come lay down." I heard him chuckle.

"Okay I will lay with you until you fall asleep. But then I have to get started on that mountain of paper work."

I smiled. "That is all I ask." I heard him taking off his shirt and felt him climb on the bed. Then I could feel his warmth as he laid down beside me. "Hold me El." And he did. I felt his lips kiss the top of my head. He pulled the cover up over us as I drifted away happily in his embrace.

----------(Elliot's POV)

I guess I had fallen asleep too because when I woke up it was around one thirty. Olivia had her hands wrapped around my back as if she where hugging me. I smiled as I felt the smooth skin from her stomach on my abs. Then I remember that she was only in her underwear. I froze for a second before deciding to get up before I became more excited.. I slipped out from her grip, she was way to tired to even notice. I went to the living room and pulled some cloths out of my suitcase and got in the shower. When I got out it was 2. I check in on Liv, who was still sound asleep. I sat down at her couch with 4 files when my phone went off.

"Stabler."

"Elliot, it is Cragen. I am just calling to check up on Olivia. How is she?"

"The pain medicine she is on knocked her out... god knows how long she'll be asleep for. She is pretty dizzy and it is hard for her to walk right now."

"Okay, when is she suppose to see her doctor to get the staples out."

"Uh to weeks I think. We made an appointment today for the Thursday after next."

"Good."

"Yea, I am starting the papers now... I just woke up myself so..."

"Okay, just call me if anything happens. Or if you need something."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up my phone.

By the time Olivia woke up I have finished all 5 files out of the 45 we had to do. To bad I had gone with the easiest ones first.

**Um yea idk what was up with this chapter... I guess it is just kinda an explanation chapter... and kinda foreshadow-y-ish I guess... so we know Livs is home and Elliot is there... we know Liv's meds make her tired (but it stops doing that after a couple times after taking them) and we know Kathy is fine with all this... and we know El and Liv are kinda sorta together (they dont really know where there relationship is at the moment) yea I dont really know where I am going with all this lol.**


	4. Munch in a

**Haha the name of the chapter is explained later on... I know it is a sight none of us wants in their head... that is the whole point. But trust me Munch in a speedo is something I really do not want in my mind because Munch looks like a skinnier version my of my grandpa :S.**

Chapter four

Emergency

Munch in a Speedo

(Olivia's POV)

_The bridge was dimly lite from the street lights. I pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one in my mouth. I lite it up._

"_Elliot, please don't give me that look." I said an exhaled the smoke from my mouth. Elliot just kept his eyes on me as we walked further down the Brooklyn Bridge. _

"_Liv, I just don't see why you are doing this?"_

"_Doing what?"_

"_Smoking! This not like you!"_

"_I don't why I am doing this." I looked at that cigarette between my fingers and flicked the ashes off of it and took another hit off of it. It was intoxicating and I wanted to throw it out right there, but I just took another hit. Elliot took it out of my hand and threw over the side into the black water below. "What the hell was that for!?"_

"_I am not going to sit here and watch you kill yourself with those cancer sticks! Those things are death wrapped in paper!" I huffed and took my pack out again. Before I got another cigarette out Elliot grabbed it and stuff it in his pocket. "El, give them back to me."_

"_No."_

"_Since when do you care so much about my health anyway?"_

"_You are my partner. I don't want anything to happen to you."_

_His words cut deep in me. Just his partner. I reached for his pocket but he grabbed my hand and twisted it up. "Damn it Elliot give them to me!"_

_He pulled them out of his pocket and threw it over the side. "Go get them."_

"_Your an ass."_

"_No I just care about you to much." _

_I looked up at him into his eyes. Was he telling the truth. I shook my head. "Please, just save it...You owe me 5 dollars you know." I stopped walking and looked over the edge._

"_You owe me your life." He chuckled._

"_How many time have I saved you?" _

"_That is different. This is your health..." He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist._

"_What are you doing!?" I snapped. But he didn't let go. He pulled me away from the edge._

"_Getting you away from the edge."_

"_Oh god. Are you going to start acting like this about everything!?"_

"_Maybe... I almost lost you and I don't want to again." He spun me around and I was still in his grasp. I was to speechless. We just looked into each others eyes for the answers. He started to lean down and I stood on the tip of my toes making it easier for him._

My eyes flung open. What was up with that dream? My bed was colder then it was when I went to sleep. I sighed and looked over at my empty bed. I guess Elliot went home. I rolled out of my bed and stumbled to the living room. What was I thinking, Elliot would stay with me? I huffed. My dizziness got the best of me and I fumbled to the ground.

"Oh my god, Liv. Why did you walk out here by yourself!?" I heard Elliot call out but I leaned my head against the wall. I was spinning. Or was it the room spinning? Either way it wasn't good. Elliot wrapped his arms underneath mine and lifted me off my carpeted floor. He set me down on the couch.

"Elliot? You're still here?"

"I never left." His voice was confused.

"But you weren't in the bed?" I sat up and it took all my efforts to open my eyes.

"No I was out here doing paper work, like I said I was going to do."

I tried to recall him saying that, but I couldn't. "I don't remember."

"It's okay. I am hear now."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "Why yes you are." Elliot slid onto the couch with me. "Elliot, where are we?"

He tensed up. "What do you mean, we are in your apartment."

"That is not what I meant. Where are we in our relationship?"

"We are where ever you want us to be."

"But what if I don't know what I want?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, a small part of me doesn't want you like this. I just want to go back to how things were. But a much bigger part of me wants you. All of you. In my mind and in my body." I propped up my head with my hand and looked in eyes. "My mind and heart are at war."

"Are your heart is?"

"Is winning. It the side of me that wants you.. my mind see's the good in that. But it also see's the bad. We wouldn't be able to be partners anymore."

"No but we could be so much more." He kissed my head. I smiled.

"We could. But that still doesn't answer where we are in our relationship."

"Well I guess it is all up to you at the moment... but I would like to move our relationship up to lovers."

I laid my head back down. It was spinning again, but for different reasons. "You okay?"

"Yea, I am fine." I opened my eyes. His face was over mine and so was his body. He shifted a little and I could feel just how much he wanted to be lovers. My eyes grew wide. "Elliot!?" His cheeks got flush and pulled away. I pulled him back. "Dont take that as an I don't want to...I do... But I would like to be less drugged up and my head better when we do."

He smiled. "Okay. That is understandable.... But um." He looked down at the zipper to his pants where it was it full on tent mood. I chuckled.

"Sorry... think of something nasty."

"I have the most beautiful women in the world," I blushed, "laying in front of me in her underwear... my mind isn't going anywhere that will ruin that by my own will." He smothered me with his mouth on mine.

I pulled away for a breath."Okay then let me help..." He continued to kiss me while I thought about something that could turn him off. I finally came up with something. "Munch."

His face dropped and I could fell his tension go down. "Okay if you ever want to get me down that is how to do it." I laughed again. He got off the couch. "You are probably hungry you haven't eaten in over 8 hours."

I just laid there but looked at him. "I didn't even notice."

"Well you need to eat anyway. Do you think you'll be okay long enough for me to go to the store, pick up something, then come back and make it."

"Yea I will just take a bath." I saw Elliot tense. "Munch in a speedo!" I yelled and he shuddered at the thought. I smiled to myself.

(Elliots POV)

I pulled back up to her apartment complex. The light was off from what I could see. When I walked in all the light where off.

"Olivia?" But I didn't hear anything. I remembered that she said she was going to take a bath. I walked into her room and knocked on her bathroom door. "Olivia?" No answer. "Olivia, you are starting to scare me." Still no answer. "Olivia, I will kick this door down." No answer. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I lifted my leg and pushed it off its hinges. I ran in. Olivia was asleep in her bath water, her hands on the sides of the tub holding herself up. I ran over to her. "Olivia?" I tapped her face. "Liv, baby you gotta get up." She grumbles under her breath. I smiled slightly. "Livvy, you have to get up."

"5 more minutes." She barely got out.

"No, you have to get up now. You are in the tub." Her eyes shot open.

She let her head fall on the wall. Then pulled it off and groaned with pain. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yea."

"Ugh! I guess I shouldn't have taken another Dervocet before getting in here huh?"

"Probably not." Now I wasn't panicking I looked at her. All of her. She was perfect. She noticed my gaze and pulled herself into a ball so I couldn't look at her anymore.

"Get out so I can get dressed."

"I don't think so. I don't want you falling asleep in there again."

"Yea that is why you want to stay in here." She smiled and so did I. "Can you get my towel." I nodded and grabbed it off the rack. I held it out for her. "Close your eyes."

"Why I have al-"

"I don't care just do it!" I unwantingly followed her order. I heard the water falling on itself signaling she was getting out. She sighed. Not long after. I felt her hand on my leg. I gasped as it ran up my thigh. She stopped and stood back up.

"Tease." I said. I opened my eyes. She had her back towards me. She let her towel fall gracefully, she still had one in her hair. She leaned down and grabbed a bottle of something from inside her medicine cabinet. She started to sway but gripped the inside of the sink hold herself up."How long do you plan on spending in here!?" She chuckled and turned around. I guess she thought my eyes where still closed because hers got wide. I walked up to her. "What I couldn't help myself."

"Look all you want your not touching."

"Oh really." She nodded. I smiled devilishly and grabbed her left breast. She leaned in the sink as she whimpered. Her body moved closer to mine and I kissed her lips still holding onto her. I began to move my hand massaging her. She let out a moan and that was all I need. I lifted her up onto the side counter surrounding the sink. I pushed one hand on the medicine cabinet and the other on her back hold her steady. I moved my mouth from hers to her neck sucking at it.

"Elliot. Please stop." Her voice was full of lust. She moan again as I pressed against her, but this one was louder and full of begging for me to continue. I moved my head down to her chest kissing and sucking all the way down. Her hands found their way into my hair. She gently pulled on the short strands. She arched her chest up for me to have better access to her it. By now both her legs where wrapped around me. Her head was tilted back. "Please don't do this to me now. I don't want to do this yet." I stopped and looked into her eyes. They were full of need and desire, but also glazed over from her medicine."I don't want to do this while I am like this." I pealed myself off her.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have... I know you don't want to do this right now.. but you are driving me crazy." She smiled slightly.

"Don't apologize. I want this just as bad as you do... you have _no_ idea how hard it was for me to stop you. But I want to be me... not some messed up version of me. And I want to remember it... all of it. And I am having a hard time with memory right now."

I rubbed my forehead. "Yeah I know. Munch in a speedo right?"

She was wide teeth grinning now. "Right."

"Alright well let me go get your dinner made. If you can come out into the living room. If you can't just go to your bed and I will bring it in there." She smiled.

"Sounds good."

(Olivia's POV)

After I got into my sweats and shirt I laid down on my bed. I suppose I drifted off to sleep because next thing I know Elliot is bringing my food into me. He set down a tray across my lap. It had a neatly made sub on it. I smiled up at him.

"Did you work at a Subway in a past life?"

He laughed. "No I am just good at making food."

I sat up. "Really, I didn't know that."

He nodded. "Yep. But only certain foods. When Kathy and I had Dickie and Lizzie she made us both take classes."

"Ah." I laughed."So what kind of sub is this anyway?" I poked at it and lifted the the top off.

"It is Ham and Turkey with Italian dressing and melted motirizla."

"Oh sounds really good!" I took it in my hands and took a big bit out of it. It was better then it sounded."Oh my god! This is so good! I guess I was hungry!" He chuckled. "Did you make you any for you?"

"Well that whole thing isn't for you." I looked down at the foot long sub in front of me. I could eat all of it. "Did you think it was?" I nodded slowly smiling. He chuckled and sighed. "I will go get you something to each with it."

"Okay." I took another bit.

**Yea idk what was up with the last part lol.**


	5. accident

**I have no idea where I am going with any of this! Lol. Yay to day is my 16th birthday! (I am writing this on may 27th btw). And also when I am talking about what happens with Edwards I am not talking abt zebra's just so you know... different times :D**

Chapter five

Emergency

accident

(Olivia POV)

I change my sleeping position, I guess that is what woke me up. I huffed and looked at my alarm clock on my side table. It was 2:45 in the morning. I would try and go back to sleep. I turned over facing Elliot. He grumbled something. It was clear that he was still asleep, so I didn't bother asking him what he had said. I gripped the side of my pillow and moved both it and me closer to him. I turned back over and moved myself to fit inside his body. He wrapped his arm around. I looked back at him to make sure he was still sleeping. He was. I took my right arm and began to rub over the spot Elliot had surely left hickeys earlier today. I hated him for putting me in that position to have to make him stop touching and moving my body in ways I had longed for him so long to do. But I smiled at the thought of me doing the same thing to him. That I could drive him crazy. I moved my arm back down at the same time Elliot's hand slid on top of it. His fingers ran up my arm and moved down my side. His hand slipped into my underwear, he gently rubbed my hip. I let my eyes close and bit down my lip so I couldn't let the moan in my throat slip out. His hand traveled downward grazing over a very tender spot. I tensed up trying to avoid waking him with my pleasures. He moved his hand back up to my hand. I was glad he did, I wouldn't have been able to hold back any longer if he hadn't. He grumbled something else and gripped my wrist. He started squeezing and it started to hurt.

"Elliot, let go." But he didn't. He just grumbled something else and his grip got tighter. I could feel his finger nails cut threw my skin. "Let go Elliot! Your hurting me!" His hand flung off my wrist.

"Oh my god!" He yelled and sat up hovering over me. "Are you okay?!" I reached out and turned on my light. I examined my wist. There was a little bit of blood dripping out and it was starting to bruise. He grabbed it and looked at it for himself. "Oh my god! I am soooo sorry. I don't know what happened!"

"I don't either. You where all rubby dubby on me, then you just gripped my wrist."

He looked so lost and confused. But most of all he looked hurt, because he had hurt me. He sat up straight on the bed. "What do you mean rubby dubby?"

I exhaled sharply when my wrist started to throb. I took it back from him. "Well lets just say you got farther in your sleep then you have awake." I looked back at it again. It was now fully purple in the shape of his fingers. I sighed. "What were you dreaming about?"

He slouched down, trying to remember. "My dream changed. First it was what I wished had happened in the bathroom last night." He smiled and so did I. I now understood that part of all this. "Then right as I was about to-"I cut him off with a noticeable cough. He smiled at my attempt to stop him. But it dropped quickly. "My dream flashed over to when Edwards had me... He was talking about how if he got a hold of you..." He drifted of dragging his last word out. "I was so mad at him for saying those things about you, but I couldn't do anything because I was tied up. So I just gripped onto the chair." I nodded finally getting the last part of what had happened. I moved over to him.

"El, we are both off the case. He cant get me, or you." I smiled and rubbed his face. He put his hand over mine.

"I know. It was just so real, like I was there again!" He rubbed his fingers over mine and down to my wrist. "I am so sorry Olivia."

"Its okay. It is fine."

"No its not I should hav-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Don't you go and say anything like that. I was the one who curled up in you , and I am going to again. This was an accident. Don't say it was anything other then that... just watch what you dream from now on." He smiled. So did I. He pulled my face in and kissed me sweeter then he ever had before... I didn't even think that it was possible. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled us both down to the bed. We stayed like this for a while. Me laying on the pillow with my arms around wrapped around him. Him hovering over me and kissing me the sweetest he has ever had. When I started to feel his excitement and his kisses got more full of want I stopped him. "Goodnight." I said pushing him gently off me. He groaned and laid back down on his side. He pulled me into him and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you so much. Words can't even describe it."

I sighed and peck his lips. I put my head back down to his chest. "I love you that much too."

(next morning)

Elliot woke up before I did. So when I got up breakfast was waiting for me. Things where a bit easier today. I was still dizzy but I could walk a little while longer. I was able to make it into the kitchen. Elliot lifted me onto the counter as me made of eggs and bacon.

"It smells really good." I finally said breaking the silence. He was still upset about hurting me last night. "You have got to get over this."

"I am sorry but I don't like it when I hurt the people I care most about."

"You didn't mean to hurt me and you know it. You also know it wont happen again."

"How can you be so sure it wont... there was a lot of things said in that room that you dont know about."

"Well tell them to me get them out of your system so you have a better chance of not dreaming about them."

He sighed and flipped over some of the bacon strips. "It was just the way he was talking about you. The way he was going to make you beg for death.... I just wanted to kill him." He turned his face from me.

I reached out for it and made him look at me. "He isn't getting me."

"I know, but I can't get it out of my head."

"Well, maybe this will help." I pulled him forward, kissed him hungry, wiggled my hand into his pants. He inhaled sharply as I barely touched him. He instantly shot up make his pants tight around him. Knowing I had succeeded my goal of making him forget I pulled my hand out. "That is what you get."

He just stood there. "For what?" His voice was so lust full.

"For doing the same thing to me last night." His eyes narrowed. I knew he couldn't remember doing that, but he had. And this was my payback.

"You mean I?" I nodded. I saw him tense up more then he already had. "Excuse me a moment." He walked off awkwardly to the bathroom. I fished making the bacon and put it all together for when he came out. After a couple of minutes he did. He sat down at the end of the couch next to my feet. Without saying a word he picked up his food. "We have to get you a new bathroom door."

I sighed. "Yea for now we are going to have to use the one down the hall." He nodded.

"Kathy wants the kids to come over tonight."

"She wants the kids to come over here?" He nodded. "Maybe your right she is losing it." We both laughed. "What time?"

"I don't know whenever I go and pick them up." I nodded. "They might be spending the night."

"But I don't have room for all of them"

"On my way out I will get air mattress for Dickie he can sleep in the living room. And Lizzy can sleep in your spare bedroom."

"What about Eli?"

"I will just pick up his crib." I nodded. Eli was almost a year a half old now. I looked down at my wrist. I don't want them to see that there father had hurt me.

"Elliot can you go get a wrap from in side the first aid please?"

"Yea, sure. Why do you need it."

"I don't want your kids to see my wrist..." He sighed and went to the bathroom in my room. He walked back out with an ace bandage wrap. "Thank you." He handed it to me and I wrapped it carefully. "Elliot we should put some of your stuff in my spare room... just so it looks like you are sleeping there so they don't get course."

"I don't care if my kids know." I nodded. "But I think I would like to stay here after you get better... and if I say I am sleeping in our guest room and my stuff is in there they can't pin us for being with each other." Olivia smiled.

I don't know when Elliot got his kids and brought them here. I don't even know how long they had been here for. All I knew is that they were here now. Lizzie and Dickie were playing with hand held gaming systems and Elliot was playing with Eli in his lap. No one even notice I was up. I sat down next to Elliot.

He looked up at me. "Hey there sunshine." I smiled and plopped myself to the couch. Lizzie walked up to me.

"Hey Olivia, how are you?" She pulled me into a hug. When she pulled away she stopped. "What are those?" She said and pointed to the hickeys on my neck and chest. There were at least ten that Elliot had made.

"Oh, um just some bruise." They sure felt like them.

"How did you get so many!?" I looked at Elliot for some advice. But before he could help me with the answer Dickie walked up to me and examined them.

"Those look like hickeys not bruise!" He called out with a big grin on his face.

Lizzie's face lighted up. "Oh! They do! You guys are totally together huh!?!" I was surprised to hear so much excitement in her voice.

I stumbled to find the right words. "Well, um, not really. Not yet anyway..." I paused and looked at Elliot again. He was looking at me too. Eli was just laughing away as Elliot bounced him up and down on his knee.

"Why not?"

"It is complicated. We are waiting for me to get better from my accident... and we don't want to rush things." I sighed. It was kind of awkward talking to his kids about this.

"Rush things!? You have been partners for how many years!?" Dickie said. "And from the look of those things" he pointed to my neck. "the only thing your not rushing is marriage." Both mine and Elliot's eye popped out. Lizzie slapped Dickie. "What!? You and I both know they are sleeping together!" I looked over at Elliot who was looking at them with amusement.

Elliot sat up. "Okay moving on! Who wants to go out to dinner tonight!?" I looked back at them and they had there hands raised. I smiled.


	6. food fight

Chapter six

Emergency

Food Fight!

We went to a dinner down the road from my apartment. We were all sitting down.

Lizzie looked up at me, then her father, then back at me. "So are you guys going to tell us your together or not... or at least why your not together?"

I sighed. It was Elliot's turn to explain now.

"Olivia and I have been partner's for a long time. The last case we did brought us..." He searched for the right words to say. "Closer. But before we could act on anything Olivia hurt herself... she doesn't want to do move up relationship until she is better."

Dickie rolled his eyes. "Dad, we are not five..."

"I know... but I don't want to give away detailsss....." he let the last word slide.

"So basically you are together your just not doing it?!"

Lizzie slapped his arm again and both her and Elliot said. "Dickie!" very sternly I just sat there wide eyed. My head got a little dizzy and I rested it on my hand. I switched hands because I had put it on the one with my hurt wrist.

"Liv, are you okay?"

I looked up at Elliot. "Yea fine. Just a little dizzy is all." He rubbed his hands on my back trying to calm me.

"You going to be okay?"

I nodded. "Yes. " Elliot looked at me curiously as I brought my head up. "I'm fine El. Trust me." I put on a weak smile. Our waiter came back with our food. I just got a hamburger with fries... while everyone else got steak and ribs. I had finished my hamburger and was about to start eating my fries. Elliot reached over and took one of my fries. "Hey!" I called out. He just smiled and ate the fry. "If you wanted them you should have got them." He smiled and took another. So I took one, "you want one so bad, here take this one." I threw it at him and it hit him right between his eyes. The ketchup made it stick there. Lizzie and Dickie roared with laughter.

"Oh you want to play it that way." He chuckled. He grabbed a handful of my fries and threw them all at me. Some of which had ketchup on them. I threw some back... Lizzie and Dickie just sat there laughing their eyes out. In between throws Elliot and I laughed to.

A waitress came up to our table. "Excuse me, but I am going to have to ask you to leave." We all looked at each other and bust out in full on laugher. "Like now." I eye balled the waitress and she looked back and forth between me and Elliot. Her pissed face lighted up while looking at our faces covered in mashed fries and ketchup. She bust into laughter now too. Threw all out laughs I was able to make out, "Im sorry but my boss wants you out..."

I looked down at the mess we had made. "Let us clean up first. I don't want any of you being stuck with that." She smiled and walked away. I began to clean up clean up my fries off my face and off the table, putting them back on to my plate. Our laughing had died down by now.

Elliot dropped me off at the house and took them out to the movie theater and shopping for their birthdays. So he should be gone for a couple hours and it was only 5:30. I told him I was going to sleep but that is not what I intended to do. My medicine was wearing off, but I didn't care I could handle the pain for a little while so my friends could come over. I called Casey and my friend Cameron over... I hadn't talked to Casey in a couple months, and I hadn't talked to Carmon in a couple weeks since I left group therapy. Cameron was a good friend I had made during my therapy sessions, we grew close and started hanging out but we hadn't in the last couple weeks. She went on vacation with her husband to Hawaii for the last two weeks. So neither had any idea of what was going on.

About 15 minutes later I got the first knock. It was Carmon. I didn't say anything until Casey showed up 5 minutes later. They both greeted me with a hug. I introduced both of them to each other. I had to explain to Casey how I knew Carmon... forgetting that I had never told Casey about Sealview.

"I know you didn't call us here to talk about that. What's up?" Casey asked.

"A lot... you both have missed a lot." Both of there faces twisted. "Well lets start from the beginning..I have enough time Elliot shouldn't be back for a couple hours."

"What Elliot is staying here?!" Casey said, eyes almost popping out of there sockets. Carmon was more calm though... she knew who Elliot was but she had only met him once.

I nodded. "Let me explain." I walked to the couch and sat down. Casey sat down in chair by the side of the couch, and Carmon sat on the other end of the couch. "We where working a case..I obviously can't tell you much about that." They nodded, knowing this. "Well Elliot got kidnapped... he was held for 10 hours.... we finally traced him to a warehouse on the Lower East Side..." I sighed. "He had a bomb strapped to him....

"Our perp was going to set it off... unless I could find a reason to save him.... to save both of us. He asked me if I loved Elliot." I looked down. "I said yes. Then the rest of the squad showed up... he went to the hospital.... he wasn't hurt so he came back to work. I found him in the locker room. He asked me if I might that I loved him... I told I did mean it. He told me he loved me too." I smiled a little, realizing that that was the first time he said it. I looked back up at them, but they just sat there listening very closing telling me continue with there eyes. "He kissed me to prove it. I just gave into him. But then he just stopped and threw the 'I'm married' card and left me. He left me hurt beyond repair... I guess I felt stupid for letting him get that close to me. Next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital.. I had banged my head into one of the lockers cut my head open." I turned and lifted my hair slightly so they could see the staples.

"Oh my god!" They said at the same time.

"What where you thinking!?" Casey snapped.

"That is a answer I am still not sure about." I turned back around facing them again. "But it made him realize he couldn't lose me. He also told me him and Kathy were over... and that I was all he wanted." I smiled again. "When the rest of the squad came in I was told I wasn't aloud back to work for 2 weeks... El is using his vacation time to help me some." They where both smiling foolishly.

"So you guys are like dating now huh?" One of them asked. At the moment I wasn't sure because both my wrist and head began to hurt the worst they both had. I tried not to make it noticeable on my face and I guess it worked because neither Casey or Carmon noticed.

"Not really. Kind of.... we haven't gone all way yet. I want to be myself completely and with the pain meds I am on it doesn't help. But slowly each day they make me less and less dizzy..." I smiled. The dizzy was pretty much gone... Just without the meds it hurt. But they didn't make me sleepy anymore. It only caught me at certain parts of today. Tomorrow night, after his kids went home, I just make that next step. My smile grew bigger and they noticed.

"What?" Carmon asked leaning in.

"Nothing. Just something I thought of." I smiled and sighed again. My head started throbbing. This time they both noticed because this time I let my eyes shut fast and my head fall down even faster.

"Are you okay!?" They both asked. I could fell them move closer but I kept my eyes shut and head down. I felt one of there hands on my back. "Liv?"

I let myself fall into the couch. "Get my medicine please. It is in on the dresser in my room." One of them got off the couch. I rubbed the front of my head.

"Liv, what happened to you wrist?!" Casey gasped. She started to unwrap the ace bandage. My eyes flung open. And I pulled my arm away from her grasp before she got it down far enough to see the finger shaped bruises.

"Nothing! I hurt myself getting out of the tub."

"Why did you pull away? From what I could see it didn't look swollen..." she thought about it for a minute. It was a minute long enough for Carmon to walk threw the living room threw to the kitchen. "Unless your hiding something!" She grabbed my arm and began to unwrap again. I tried to pull away again but I was to weak.

"Casey, let me have my arm back!!" But she didn't. Her eyes grew wide as she began to see the bruises and nail marks. She gasped loudly. Carmon came running back in scared.

"What happened to you!? Who did this!?" She shook my wrist violently. I pulled away ashamed. But I don't know I was it had all happened by an accident. Carmon walked up to us and took my wrist from Casey. Her eyes grew just as wide. "Olivia!?"

"It is nothing guys really."

"Nothing! Someone dug their nails into your skin and held you hard enough to leave bruise! That is not nothing!" Casey spat. I pulled my hand to back to me again. I looked at it closer then I had last night. The bruise, even tho it had gone down a lot last night, was worse now.

"It was an accident."

"Olivia you out of all people should know that these things aren't accidents." I chuckled. Casey's eyes where big and doughy the way she always look when she was worried, or sad.

I sighed. "It really was... We where sleeping last night. Elliot sometimes act out what he is dreaming... he went from in seeing me naked in out bathroom, to when he was held captive... He was asleep. He didn't mean to hurt me. He didn't even notice he was till I woke him up."

"Elliot did this?" Casey pointed to my arm. I nodded slowly.

"He thought he was gripping onto the chair.... it was what Edwa-" I stopped mid sentence not able to say his name. "When that_ thing_ had him... the things he said about me really pissed El off. He gripped onto the chair because he couldn't move. He didn't know that he was actually gripping onto me... it really was an accident... and I am over it."

They sighed. "What if this happens again Olivia?" Casey asked.

"It wont...we talked about it.... he just needs to get everything out of his system is all. I am going to call a therapist tomorrow.." I laughed a little. "I think I am going to have to make him go." They relaxed a little and smiled. "Can we please not bring this up again... "

"Yea sure...but if it happens again will you tell me?" Carmon asked.

"_IF_ it happens again... yes I will." She nodded. "Did you get my medicine?" She nodded again and lifted the bottle and glass of water up to me. "Thank you." I sighed and took my medicine. I really hoped it wouldn't make be dizzy tonight.

"I am happy for you Liv... you and Elliot finally getting together."

"Finally?"

"Oh come on! Everyone knows you two have the hots for each other." Casey said. Carmon chuckled with agreement.

"Were we the only to that didn't know!"

They both laughed. "Yes."

I looked at Casey. "You can't tell anyone Cas."

She threw up her hands in her defense. "I don't work there anymore. My lips sealed."


	7. lying

Chapter seven

Emergency

Lying

By the time Elliot got home Casey and Carmon where gone. I was still on the couch trying to stay awake. Finally when 10:30 rolled around they came back. The kids went straight to their bed room. Elliot put Eli down in his crib and he was instantly fell asleep. Elliot came over to me and wrapped me tightly in his arms.

"I missed you." He whispered. I tucked my head into his neck.

"I missed you too." I started to play with his collar. Just twrilling it on my fingers.

"I thought you going to sleep."

"I did for a while." I lied. "The medicine is not making me as dizzy anymore."

I could feel him smile, when his neck tighted a little bit. "Good." He shifted a little. "You want to go to bed?" I nodded into him. He lifted me up and carried me into the bed room. I didn't waste anytime. I began to kiss him. He moaned into the kiss. Then we got broke apart by the sound of Eli crying. Elliot sighed heavily and got off me. He walked into the living room to go take of his son.

I guess I fell asleep because next thing it was morning and Elliot was wrapped around me, our legs intertwined. I smiled to myself and somehow got out of the bed without waking him up. Lizzie and Dickie where up.

"Hey, guys what are you doing up?"

"Olivia it is about noon." Lizzie said, matter-of-factly. I walked into my kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cookie-crisp cereal Elliot had bought for the kids. Lizzie walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bowl.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure, honey." I leaned my side into the counter ready for anything she asked me.

"How do you know if you are pregnant?" My heart stopped, the blood in my veins froze. I had defiantly did not expect that question.

"Um, well you miss your period. You get morning sickness. You can possibly get dehydrated. But the best way to know is to go to the doctor" Lizzie wouldn't look at me as I was explaining this to her. "Lizzie, are you pregnant?" She finally met my gaze.

"I think I might be." She barely whispered. It amazed me how a girl who is barely 16 and has her father there telling her these things, might be pregnant. "Please don't tell my dad. He would kill me."

"I don't think he would kill you. Be disappointed yes. But not kill you. I wont tell him tho... I do have a question... why didn't you use protection?"

Lizzie looked back down. "We didn't plan for it to happen so we weren't prepared... I feel so stupid." She leaned her head into the cabinet. She looked back at me and I could see her disappointment in herself. "I don't even remember his name." She was crying now. I walked up to her and whipped her tears away.

"Do you want me to take you to the clinic?"

She pulled me into a hug. "That would be great!"

"Okay let me get changed and we will go... I will tell your Dad I am taking you to for some girly stuff... he wont ask anything else." She let go of me and looked deep into my eyes.

"Thank you, Olivia. You have no idea how much this means to me." I hugged her again before going off into my room to change. I hoped Elliot wouldn't wake up. No such luck.

"Olivia where are you going?"

"Oh I am taking Lizzie out really quick." He shot up out of bed.

"No you are not! You are in no shape to be driving anywhere!"

"We are going to take a taxi." He claimed down.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two hours tops."

"Where are you taking her."

"It is girl stuff. Don't worry about it." Yet. He nodded and climbed out of bed. I kissed him goodbye before he got into the shower.

Waiting at the Health Clinic seemed like forever. Anytime I looked over at Lizzie she was completely dazed. Finally after about an three and a half hours the test where done and we could go home. I was scared that Elliot would pick up the phone for the result so I gave them my cell phone number to call.

Lizzie couldn't look her father in the eye the rest of the time she was there. I felt bad for her. Not knowing if she was pregnant, not knowing who the father was. It reminded me of my pregnancy scare when I was her age. Elliot dropped them off and when he came back he seemed confused. I wondered if Lizzie had told him. But he just stayed quite for sometime.

"Elliot are you okay?"

"Yea, I am fine... just worried about Lizzie..."

I sat up straight and he noticed. "Why?"

"I don't know she didn't seem like herself today." I looked down then back up at him. His eyebrows where raised. "Are you not telling me something?"

It was annoying at how well he knew me. "No." But I knew he knew I was lying. Thankfully he didn't press the issue. I leaned into him. "You know something?"

"Hm?"

"My head doesn't hurt... and I haven't been dizzy all day." I smiled seductively. He took my hint and dragged us both to my bedroom. Our cloths left spread out from the living room to my room.

I was woken up the next morning by my cell phone ringing. "Benson." I answered not even bothering to look at my caller ID.

"Olivia?" Cragen's voice rang. Elliot grummbled beside me. "Who is that?"

"Me." I tried to mock Elliot's mummbles. "You woke me up."

"Sorry. I thought you would be awake it is almost one." One! The clinic was suppose to call at noon. Shit.

"It's okay I need to get up anyway." I heard Elliot shuffle and moan again. I wrapped myself in my sheets and walked out of the room. "What did you need?"

"I was just wondering how you where doing?"

"Good. Better. Much better." I looked back at the door and smiled.

"Good to hear. Is Elliot still staying with you?"

"Yes he is... he is staying here even after all this is over."

"Oh... you know I have to report this to IAB don't you."

"We aren't sleeping together Capitan." I lied threw my teeth. "He is staying in my guest room." I lied again.

He sighed. Before he could reply my phone went off again, signaling had another call. "I have to go I have another call." I switched the line quickly.

"Hello is this Olivia Benson?" A kind women asked,

"Yes it is."

"I have the test result regarding Elizabeth Stabler. Is she there?"

"No she went back to her mothers. You can leave a message tho."

"Okay. She is 2 months along in her pregnancy. It is healthy from what we can see but I recommend going to an OB/GYN soon, because she is so young."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, mam'. I hope you have a good day." Then I heard a click.

A good day. I was going to have to tell a 16 year old she is pregnant. And hide this from her father, my lover and bestfriend and boyfriend. I sighed. And punched in Kathy's phone number.

"Olivia?" Kathy answered, questioning why I was calling.

"Hi Kathy is Lizzie there?"

"Um yes, may I ask why you need to speak to her."

"She asked me something yesterday and I just figured out the answer."

"Oh, okay." She sounded very confused. I heard her pull away from the phone and yell. "Lizzie, Olivia is on the phone for you."

Not even 30 seconds later she was on the phone. "Olivia? Did they-" she stopped mid-sentence. I guess Kathy was still in the room.

"Yes they did..." I sighed and took a great big breath.

"And?"

"You are... about two months along." I heard her give a shaky, tear threating breath.

"You sure?" I could hear her from trying not to cry in front of her mother. Because her mother would be asking questions anyway.

"Yes I am."

"Is it to late-" her voice dropped.

"Don't even go there! You are not getting an abortion! Forget it kid!" I heard Elliot walking down the hall.

"What else is there to do?!" I could tell Kathy had left the room, because I heard Lizzie full on crying now.

"Have it! You knew what could happen, this is a lessoned learned." Elliot sat down by my feet. He mouth to me 'who are you talking to.' I mouthed back 'you don't know her.' I hated lying to him, but it wasn't my place to tell him his daughter was pregnant.

"I don't know what to do, Olivia.... Please just let me get the abortion."

"No!" I startled Elliot by yelling, but at this moment I didn't care. I was saving his grandchild."You need to face the facts and that things are how they are! And it goes against everything you believe in."

I heard her huff. "You right! But god! I am only 16!"

"Try your hardest to get threw this...."

"I am! I am going to!" She was sobbing again.

"I have to let you go."

"Dad's in the room huh?"

"Yes."

"He can't hear us can he?!"

"No." I heard her sigh with relief. "I will talk to you soon okay?"

"Okay. Thank you for being there for me Olivia."

"Anytime. Bye."

"Bye." I snapped my phone shut.

Elliot looked at me. "What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing." A great big huge something! He knew I was lying again.

"Olivia. You are not telling me something."

"You right, I'm not. But its not my place to tell you." I stood up. "I am getting the tub." He nodded and I just walked off.


	8. West Springfield

Chapter nine

Emergency

West Springfield

(Olivia's POV)

I stood with Lizzie in my kitchen. Elliot and Kathy where both in the living room talking.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"No...."

I rubbed her arm. "It will be okay. Just calm down." She relaxed a little. She walked into the living room and I followed. Elliot sat up straight. He could tell something was going to happen. I sat down beside him and he set his hand down on my knee and looked at me worried. Then back at Lizzie. She was standing awkwardly in the middle of my cramped living room. I noticed some on her right hand. A ring. A wedding ring!

Elliot cleared his throat and Lizzie shifted a little bit on her feet. "Lizzie are we just going to stay like this all day, or are you going to tell us what is going on." I set my hand on his back just above his shoulder. I knew this would be a very large blow on him.

She sighed uneasily and took a deep long breath. "Mom, Dad..." she paused a long moment. I could see her building up the courage. "I'm.... pregnant." Instantly I felt him tense under my hand.

"You're what!?" Kathy asked. A bit to loudly for my comfort.

"I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you guys... I didn't mean for this to happen."

Elliot started to tremble. "Who is the father?"

I looked up at her, she just fell to her knee's crying. I let go of Elliot and over to her. I rubbed her back in a circler motion. She finally claimed down a little.

"Who is the father?" He asked again. His voice was full of hate, and hurt.

She started to hyperventilate. I pulled off the floor and on to the chair.

"Answer my question, damn it!"

"Elliot!" I snapped. Kathy just sat there stunned.

"Aaron Webber." Lizzie got out. I looked at her surprised. She had told me she didn't know.

"_Aaron Webber!_" His voice changed to disgust. "You slept with Aaron Webber! He is 18!"

"Not when it happened! I had been dating him for almost 7 months Dad!" She stood up. "We love each other. We had been dating for 5 months before we made love! Before I got pregnant! You would know that if either of you gived a damn!" I didn't realize but at some point Kathy had stood. She slapped Lizzie.

"Whoa!" I said stepping in between them.

"I don't care what either of you say! I love him! And I am having this baby! Weather you are behind my decision or not! I don't care if you can't stand his family because of what they did! That is your battle with them not mine... you say I am the one that needs to grow up. But you know what?! I am sick of hearing that! You two both need to also! I am telling you the truth! I am not sitting here lying to you! I didn't go out and get an abortion!"

Elliot shot his gaze towards me. "You knew she was pregnant and didn't tell me!?"

"It wasn't my place to tell you!"

"But you still lied to me!"

"Don't drag Olivia into this! Damn you are to scared to face your own damn insecurities that you have to go blaming the ones you love the most!" I saw her words hit Elliot hard. "Just deal with it! Your daughter got knocked up by someone she loves! And neither of you have room to talk about teen pregnancy!" I turned her towards me.

"Lizzie, does he know your pregnant?" I asked her. My voice soothing her.

She shook her head. "No, not yet anyway. He is in Washington. I don't get to see him again till Christmas... the baby will be born by then. But I talk to him every night.... I will tell him tonight." Her eyes where full of tears. Her face was red where Kathy had slapped her. I pulled her into a hug, this poor girl needed one.

"Why did you lie to me?" I asked when I pulled back.

"Because.... I was ashamed of getting myself in this position to begin with."

It made sense... It was clear Elliot and Kathy did not like this Aaron kid... . I would have to see why they didn't like him later, when everyone else left. But for now I took my spot by Elliot again. I could feel my medicine start to ware off. I let my head lean onto Elliot.

"Olivia are you okay?" Elliot said. But I just let my eyes slide shut. His sweet words where like bullets right now.

"Can you get me my medicine?" I felt him get off the couch. Then I heard my phone go off. I groaned and picked it up. Kathy had her eyes glued to Lizzie, probably still stunned. But Lizzie's eyes where glued to me. I looked down at the caller ID.

I sighed and pressed answer. "Yes, Capitan."

"Olivia." His voice was frightened. "We have two cars coming to get you and Elliot. We are also picking up Kathy and them."

"Well Kathy and Lizzie are here. Dickie and Eli are at home..." Kathy eyes now shot to me. "Why are you picking us up?"

"Edwards is coming after you guys." I let my phone drop onto the couch. Elliot came back into the room. I only noticed this because he set the glass down in the table in front of me.

"Olivia. What is wrong?" He asked.

Before I answered there was a loud bang on the door. I quickly grabbed my gun from the table and causality walked towards the door with the gun pointed at it. I walked slowly. I looked into the peep whole just to find out it was Fin. I unlocked all the bolts on my door and let him in.

"You guys need to get as much stuff as you can and come with me." He said. "Edwards is looking for you." I turned towards Elliot. And I thought today couldn't get any worse. I hurried over to my closet and grabbed a bag out of it. Fin ran up to Kathy and Lizzie. "Dickie has already packed your guys stuff." I ran into my room and began to throw things inside of the bag. When I ran back Elliot had a bag of food, and a bowl for Lizzie.

It took less then 10 minutes to get everything ready. We ran out to the car. Dickie was sitting in the back with Eli. Lizzie climbed into the back seat and Kathy climbed into the front. Which left the middle seat for me and Elliot. Elliot handed Lizzie the bucket, just in case. We drove for about 30 minutes before anyone said anything.

"Is there going to be a phone there?" Lizzie asked.

I turned towards her. "No, we will not be able to make contact with anyone until we know we are safe."

Lizzie face grew red with anger. "Well how the hell am I suppose to tell Aaron!" She yelled.

Dickie adjusted in his seat. "Aaron? What do you need that ass wipe for?"

Elliot turned towards him now. "Watch you language!"

It was silent for a while. It was broken by Lizzie getting morning sickness.

"Ew!" Dickie yelled. "Get her away from me!"

I sighed. "Trade me spots Dickie." Elliot and Kathy both shot me curious glances. But Dickie took off his seat belt and crawled over the seat. I took off mine and crawled in to back sitting between Eli and Lizzie. I held her hair back. She look up at her mom.

"When does this stop?" She asked.

"Give it 1 or 2 more months." Kathy said with a sigh of disappoint.

Dickie flinched. "Wait Lizzie's pregnant!?" He asked. He looked at his sister with wide eyes. She just nodded. His eyes grew larger.

Kathy popped out of now where with this question. "What about Kathleen and Maureen?"

Fin turned towards her. "They are on there way up here also."

It was my turn for the questions now. I looked out the window. "Where are we going?"

"Pennsylvania."

"Pennsylvania!" Even yelled at the same time. It woke up Eli. I handed him to Elliot.

It was around midnight when we got to our destination. It was a four bed room beach house. I was facing Lake Erie when I stepped out.

"Where are we?" Lizzie asked. Another car pulled up and Kathleen and Maureen got out.

Fin looked at his map. "We are at West Springfield, Pennsylvania. About thirty minutes from Erie..." I sighed and rubbed my head. Something dawned on me.

"How am I suppose to get my staples out!?" I yelled. Surprised when everyone looked at me.

Fin sighed. "Go to the hospital...." He went to the back and opened the truck. "Okay get your shit out or it goes into the lake." We grummbled, all of us where tired. But we manged to get out suitcases inside. "Is okay if we crash here tonight... It is midnight and I don't want to make that trip back right now." I nodded and looked to see if Elliot did.

Elliot and I got the bedroom on the other side of all the rest. Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie all shared a room that had two twin beds. Dickie had his own room. The girls dragged the other twin bed from Dickie's room into their's so there was 3 beds in it. Kathy put Eli in her room. I like how the house felt. So peaceful. Everyone was to tired to actually go looking around yet. Fin, and the other officer Richard from our unit slept in the living room.

When I woke up in the morning Fin and Richard had already left. And surprisingly I was the second one up. Kathy had started making food.

"Need any help?" I offered. She smiled and moved over to show me she was making pancakes... there isn't much to help with there. I smiled back. I was going to ask her the question I had meant to ask Elliot. "Why do you guys not like the Webber family?"

She tensed up. "It is not the whole family we don't like just the parents. Elliot just over reacts when the kids are in contact with them..." She paused long enough to flip a pancake over. "We where all really close, we had gone to high school together. But when the twins where 13 Dickie went over there and came back bleeding. The oldest son, Alexander, beat him up and tried to put him in their lawn moor ..." She paused again and looked at me. "Ellen and Mike did nothing about it but turn there head and say that Dickie needed to toughen up... we hadn't talked since... well I guess Lizzie and Aaron did. What am I to say anything about that... if they love each other like she says they do... what kind of mother would I be to stop it?"

I smiled. "You are a lot nicer then Elliot made you out to be." I joked. I had never talked to her like this... it was nice.

She smiled. "I just can't believe I am going to be a grandma!" She laughed. She pulled three pancakes off the skillet. "You know I am happy Elliot found someone he really cares about. He really loves you Olivia, more then he ever loved me..."

"Oh Kathy please!"

"I am not joking. You guys have a connection we _never_ had." I smiled and turned my face.

"I am sorry we dragged you all down here."

"Eh. We need a vacation anyway... I just wish it wasn't under this situation." I nodded. I heard Elliot mumble something as he came down the hall. With out caring that Kathy was standing right in front of us he kissed me. "Eh, get a room." She joked. I bet it was weird for her to see her with another, weather or not she was okay with us being together. I pulled out from Elliot's grasp and made my way to our bedroom. It was beautiful in there. The walls were a light cream color. The bed spread was a deep burgundy. The golden blinds where blowing in from the wind.

Elliot had fallowed me into the room. Then into the bathroom for a shower.

(Lizzie POV)

I woke up to a cool breeze coming into my room. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my stomach where my baby laid silently. I smiled to myself. I looked over at Maureen and Kathleen still asleep on there beds. They still didn't know... I knew it wouldn't be long before they would.

I let my mind start to wonder again.

_Aaron picked me up at the mini mart down the street. He drove down to the beach by my grandma's place. We where going to spend the day here until he had to leave for Harvard tonight. Neither one of us wanted him to go but Mike and Ellen where making him. He just wanted to go to NYU. And he wanted to go for English Lit. Not Criminal Justice. But his parents would not pay for anything else. _

_I kicked off my shoes and let them touch the water. It was to cold to be here at the moment. It was the beginning of May. I shivered and he pulled me out of the water. I smiled._

"_My hero." I cooed. He crashed his lips to mine. I pulled away and smiled again. He was my everything. His black short hair tussled lightly in the wind. _

_He lifted me and swung me around. When he set me down his eyes looked like the heavens had personally touched them, they were sparkling so bad. It made his green eyes glow more than they already did. "What is it?" I asked. _

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a small black box. He opened it in a shift motion. "Elizabeth Stabler. Will you marry me when you are 18?"_

_I smiled to shocked to say anything I nodded at first."Yes! Of course!"I was still shocked he had bought an actual ring, let alone done a formal engagement! He pulled off the black rubber band I had not taken off since that night, and replaced it with a breath taking diamond ring. "Oh my god!" I yepped._

"_It was my grandmothers." I smiled even bigger. He pulled himself off the ground and into his embrace. "I love you so much Lizzie."_

"_I love you to Aaron!" I cupped his face and brushed my lips past his. _

"_You know what ever happens I will be there for you. No matter what." I smiled. _

_We spent a couple hours walking up and down the beach. Making love under the docks. Finally it was 9 o'clock and we drove into the city._

"_How are you going to get home?" he asked me._

"_I have money for a taxi." I smiled slightly as I got out of his 1960's mint condition mustang. We walked side by side into the airports. He dragged a luggage cart in one hand and me in the other. I helped him load it onto the convaire belt that led into the luggage part of the plan. It was finally time for him to aboard._

_I was crying. He cupped my face and whipped away my tears."Don't cry Liz. I am coming back this Christmas... and I am going to try and con my parents into letting go to NYU next semester." _

"_Yes, because that has work so well over these past year."_

"_Listen I can't live without you. So it is either NYU or nothing." I smiled and he kissed me one last time before his departure._

I sighed and looked down at my hand. Mom came in and woke up Kathleen and Maureen. They all dragged me with them out for breakfast.

(Olivia's POV)

When Elliot and I got out of the shower everyone was up and sitting at the table waiting for breakfast to be served.

Kathy finally brought out a plate of pancakes and everyone grabbed them. Me and Kathy just waited till everyone was done grabbing before we got ours. Kathy dropped hers down right before putting it down on her plate and grabbed the syrup right out of Lizzie's hands.

"You can't have syrup!" Kathy snapped.

Kathleen and Maureen both looked at her confused.

"You have got to be kidding me!? How will that affect any?"

"Carbohydrates... sugar.... just trust me. You do NOT want to be throwing up syrup."

Maureen finally spoke up. "Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Me too." Kathleen added.

"Lizzie got knocked up by a Webber!" Dickie said. Both there eyes popped out.

"Which one!?" Kathleen demanded.

"Aaron.." Lizzie mumbled barely loud enough to hear. She raised her right hand, and took off the ring I noticed yesterday. She slide it onto her left ring finger.

"You're getting married?" Elliot stuttered.

She nodded slowly. "When I turn 18.... he promised me before he left for Washington... that is why I need to call him... he is suppose to move back down here and go to NYU."

I cleared my throat, knowing this was not the way to start the day. "Who wants to go to the beach today?!" I saw Lizzie's head sink down, as if to try to hide that she was crying. They all looked at me as if I was stupid. But Elliot gripped my knee and smiled at me. He got what I was trying to do.

He looked around the table at his kids. "All in favor of going to the beach around lunch say I."

Kathy got the drift. "I." She said smiling.

"I." Lizzie muttered still looking down.

"I." Dickie said.

Eli laughed.

"The I's have it."

"If you don't mind I would like to stay here." Maureen said.

"Me also." Kathleen asked. I could tell they where still trying to wrap there heads around everything they had missed... "Is there anything else we are missing?" She asked. "Are you and Olivia together?!" She said with a risen voice.

"Actually, yes." Elliot said.

She threw her hands in the air. "Oh my god! Nothing else could surprise me at this moment." Just then a big burst of thunder cracked scaring us all. "Fuck this!" She said before storming off to the bedroom. I looked at Elliot. Who just shrugged and continued to eat his food.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter ten

Emergency

More than you could possibly know

The storm had encountered us head on. The wind blew madly. I sat on the bed while Elliot sat on the

floor. I began to rub out his neck. "You're so tense."

"Well maybe it is because I have a crazy person after all my loved ones. My daughter is having a baby and getting married into a family I can't stand. And it thunder storming so bad it gives me the creeps."

"Aw, I am sorry." I leaned down to his ear. "I wish there was something I could do to take your mind off of it." I smiled.

"Oh I think there is something." He pulled me around to his lap and kissed me hungrily. I let a moan rip threw my throat as the thunder out side cracked once more.

(Lizzie's POV)

I leaned on the outside of the bedroom door and listened to her sisters conversation.

"I just can't believe it! Lizzie!" Kathleen said. Her voice was full of disapproval. "And with a Webber!"

They where making it sound like I had betrayed the Black's at La Plush by being for the Cullen. I huffed slightly, not loud enough for them to hear.

"I know! After what they did to Dickie! Ugh!"

"And NYU? No Webber could even get into a community college!" I balled my hands into a fist. I wanted to go in and yell that he was at Harvard. "I just can't believe that she would stoop that low."

"We can't just let her get off scott free, you know. She broke the family code. She should get banned or something."

"Kathleen!" Maureen snapped. "I will not do any such thing and you should get banned for thinking of banning someone like that!"

"Well, how could you sleep with someone who tried to kill your own brother."

"Aaron wasn't the one that did that Kathleen... we don't know anything about him." I whipped some tears from my eyes and looked at my stomach.

They didn't know anything about him. Then didn't know that when he held me nothing else in the world mattered. That I see me spending the rest of my life with him. They didn't know how he cared from Literature so much it could kill him. How the words of Shakespeare rolled of his tongue with ease and it made perfect sense. They didn't understand any of that. They couldn't! They have never been in love. I had gotten lost in thought I had gotten lost in the conversation.

"I just can't wrap my head around it.... Lizzie being the first one of us to have a kid."

"Yea I thought it was going to be you, with that road you where making before Olivia caught up to you."

"But I mean it's Lizzie. Sweet, innocent Lizzie."

"She isn't so innocent anymore..."

"Yea, I guess not." I heard them chuckle a little. "God... I wasn't even that young when I had sex for the first time."

"Me either."

I hadn't realize I was crying until I felt someone's hands whip off my tears. I looked up and saw Olivia. She sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug. She smelt like my dad. She started listening to the conversation. She realized why I was crying... the way they where talking about me. The way they where talking about Aaron, and they didn't even know him. They finally switched the subject over to my dad and her. She straighted her back.

"I am glad they are finally together." Maureen said.

"Me too. But it is kind of weird. I mean did you see the way he was all over her at lunch? You could tell Mom was uncomfortable, but they didn't care."

"You could tell Olivia was uncomfortable being like that in front of her too." Olivia stood up and put her hand out for me to grabbed. When I gripped her hand she carefully pulled me up. She led threw the house to the back of the house and up a threw some weird turns and up a flight of stairs. A secret pair of stairs.

The upstairs was a huge garden. It had bright rose bushes popping out, lily's and other flowers graced all over. There was maze to the back. In the back set some chairs and if you looked up there was a glass roof top that wasn't notice by just looking at the house.

"How did you know this was up here?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"I used to have a friend that would take me out here every summer. Her house was just like this one. I didn't know if this would be up here. I guess I was just lucky." She sat down in one of the chairs. She leaned her head back against the chair and towards the dark sky above. I followed her movements. We stayed there like this for a couple minutes. Time just flying by as you sat there in your own head. Crickets made noise over in the distance where the plants lay. As the wind blew I swear I could hear Aaron's voice but I knew it was just in my head. I shook the thought and looked towards Olivia who was caught up in her own mind.

(Olivia's POV)

The storm surround me. Making noise. Thrashing against the clouds with loud bangs. It reminded me of the so many times I had heard gun fire. With Elliot by my side. I did not want to lose that. I was to use to having him there to not have him there. Sure the last couple months he had been distant from me, but then we grew so close that nothing could tear us apart. But a part of me didn't want to give up what we had had.

"Liv?" She asked. I looked over at her.

"Yes."

"I don't know what I am suppose to do."

"You need to tell Aaron when we get out of this place."

"I know. But what if he doesn't want it?"

"If he loves you it wont matter."

She smiled slightly. "If he didn't love me he wouldn't have proposed." She looked down at her left hand and so did I. "He is suppose to come back. Last night was the first time I hadn't talked to him in over 9 months." She paused. Taking in a deep breath. "He is probably worried. He has a reason to be..."

"When the storm blows over we can try and go up to Erie and use a pay phone up there."

"How are we going to get there. It is 30 minutes up the road by car." She laughed, I joined her.

"I don't know..." I got out. I grabbed the emergency cell phone from my back pocket. I knew it wasn't bugged because Fin handed it to me. It was a temporary phone so they could get in contact with us while we where here. I handed her it. "Don't take long." She smiled at me gratefully and took it from my hands.

She punched his number in. She sat for the time it takes to ring a couple times.

(A/N Srry I am switching POV's here but is so you can hear the conversation)

(Lizzie's POV)

The phone rang twice before one of his roommates picked it up.

"Yellow?" They said. I hoped they didn't talk like that in front of Aaron!

"Yes, um is Aaron there?"

"Yea, hold on a second."

After about a minutes Aaron picked up the phone. "Hello?" He said. His voice was sweet and kind. As it always was.

"Hey, its Lizzie."

"Oh my god! Why didn't you answer you phone or any of my I.M.'s last night?!"

"Well that is kind of a long story. But the short version. Bad guy after us. My dad's unit shipped us all off to Pennsylvania."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Um, no. But I am not going to be able to call you or anything until we get back. I am not suppose to be talking to you right now."

"Thank you for calling and letting me know, though." I could tell he was smiling.

"That is not why I called." I felt him frowning. He sighed.

"What is it then?"

"Well, we have kind of found ourselfs in a sticky situation."

"You parents found out about us, and that we are getting married."

"Yea. But only after I told them I was having your baby."

"Your-" he cut himself off. I looked over at Olivia who sat on the edge of her seat.

"Yes. I am. About 2 months." I sighed. Still scared to hear his answer.

"I don't know what to say." Say you want it, dumb ass! "I am just speechless!"

"Do you want it?" I asked.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?!" I sighed with relief. "I wish I could come see you... but I will at Christmas."

"That is around when it is due."

"Aw, I wish I could get down there sooner." I heard him sigh again. "I can't take this... I am about to drop out and just switch into NYU at the beginning of the next semester. I don't want to be a lawyer. And I want to be around you, I want to be around my baby."

I smiled."I am sorry. If it weren't for the circumstances I would ask you to come here. But that cant happen... I will see you soon."

"Yes you will. Hopefully before December. Maybe if you are out of there before my next four day break I can fly down there. It is in two weeks." I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." I snapped the phone. I handed back to Olivia.

"So?" She asked.

(Olivia's POV)

She was smiling. That was a good sign. "He is excited." She huffed and set down on the chair she sat in earlier. The pale green look bright against her paler skin. "He wants to fly down in two weeks if we are out of here."

I smiled now. "See, what did I tell you?" She smiled back up at me.

"He wants to drop out of Harvard, and attend NYU to be close to me and he want to major in Literature not criminal justice... but he wanted that for a couple years now."

"Why didn't he go to NYU in the first place?"

"His parent's wouldn't let him..." She sighed and looked down. "I miss him so much... He is my everything... I mean could you imagine having to leave Elliot?"

"No I couldn't." She smiled at me.

"You are the only person that gets me. Gets all this... that without that person in your life, it is hard to breath. That when your with them, you are the only two planet." I smiled. It dawned on me how she did love him. Almost as much as I loved Elliot.

I sighed and looked back up at the sky. The rain made it hard to see the clouds, but not the lightning. "You forgot you couldn't live with out." Out the conner of my eye I saw her smile.

"You really love my dad don't you?"

"More then you could possibly know."

"Good." I heard her sigh. "We should probably go back down stairs."

I looked over. "Why?"

"Because there is a water spout forming." She pointed out to the lake. There was in fact a funnel cloud forming.

I jumped up and grabbed her wrist pulled her back down stairs. Thank god that everyone else was in the living room. "Guys, we need to get in the basement! There is a tornado coming this way!" They all jumped up. "There should be a basement." I ran into the kitchen and opened a door that just so happened to lead to a basement. We all ran down into.

"Are you sure it was a tornado?" Kathy asked.

"Yes!" Me and Lizzie yelled at the same time.

"There was a funnel cloud coming down over the water." I said. Elliot grabbed me down into his lap. I looked around at the wide basement. It had a fridge in the back and Gold four gold couches. I sighed. "We might just be over reacting but it better safe then sorry right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. I looked in the back and noticed something. A tv... the one thing that wasn't upstairs. I got off the one of the couches and turned it on. There where two tornadoes around our city.

I sighed. Elliot grabbed my hand and pulled me into a small room in the back. I was guessing it was an office since there was desk. He sat down on the desk and left the seat for me. I sat down in the over large computer chair.

"Why did you drag me in here?" He smiled and pulled me up to him. And kissed my lips. He let himself lean back a little onto the desk. I laughed in the kiss and pulled away. "You can't go thirty minutes without sleeping with me can you?" He smiled now but I frowned. "Ever since we have slept together that is all we do... I don't want this to be a sexual relationship."

"It's not! I took care of you for those three days.... and we have ten years behind our belt."

"I know... but when was the last time we just talked and not made love?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I am sorry. It is just I have to make love with you to know this is all real. That I actually have you in my arms... Each time we have sex it is like the first time for me." I smiled and kissed him. But was separated by a loud crack of lightning and the electricity went out. I groaned. He chuckled at me.

I pulled away and tried to walk towards the door but tripped over something. I fumbled to the ground. "Damn it." I mumbled. I could feel my hands and knees hurt, where I had caught myself. I heard Elliot chuckle again.

"There is a desk there."

"I didn't hit the desk. Maybe one of the cords to the lamp." I huffed and sat down on the floor. "Are you mad at Lizzie?" I let come up out of now where. I heard him move to the ground too. He set his hand on my knee.

"Mad at her no. I am disappointed. But I am mad at Aaron."

"Why they are to teenagers in love, who had consensual sex?" He cringed at the thought of his daughter having sex. I sighed. "I know you don't like his parent's but... you should really hear Lizzie talk about him El... she would do anything for him... she loves him like I love you...."

"I missed all that?" I nodded. "Shows how well I know my own kids." I cupped his face after struggling to get it.

"Tutto quello che possiamo fare è di fiducia il vostro cuore. E spero che vi porta nella direzione giust." I felt him smile under my palms.

"What does that mean?" Then it dawned on me I had never spoken any of the languages I knew around him.

"It is Italian for 'All you can do is trust your heart. And hope it leads you in the right direction.'" His smile got bigger, and he leaned into me again. His lips never grew old no matter how many times the touched mine.

"I didn't know you knew Italian." He said as he slightly pulled away. His breath hitting my face softly.

"Yea-" He cut me off with another kiss. "Ti amo più di lei può sapere ." I mumbled. Even though he had no idea what I said, it seemed like I had spoke perfect English. Either that or he just loved me speaking Italian, because his hands moved over every part of me. His lips never parting from mine. A knocked of the door stopped us. "Yes?" I asked.

Kathleen walked in carrying three flash light. One for each of us. But she froze when she say the position Elliot and I were sitting in. My hand was still on his neck and face. And he was leaned into me causing me to have my hands behind me as support.

"Um, I am sorry. I just thought you guys would like some light." She stood awkwardly at the door. I gently pushed Elliot off me and stood up.

"Yes, thank you." I grabbed mine. "We where about to go back out there anyway." I smiled to her and walked out the door into the main part of the basement again.

**Okay. So I am using a translation thing online for the Italian so sorry if it is wrong :S. But ",Ti amo più di lei può sapere " means "I love you more then you can possibly know.".. or at least that is what google translator is telling me lol. And I told you I would get back to the E/O :D it just took sometime... like I said I am winging this completely. I hope you guys like it so far :D:D.**


	10. Trail

Emergency

Chapter 10

Trail

(Elliot's POV)

We heard crashing of glass and thuds of objects. After what seemed like 30 minutes it had finally stopped.

"Is it safe to go up?" Lizzie asked, standing up.

"I think so." Olivia added.

We all silently made our way up the stairs and into the family room. Only the garage was torn apart. The rest of the house stood firm.

"Thank god." Kathy said sitting down on the couch.

(Time Jump)

(Olivia's POV)

Three week's had come and gone since we left West Springfield, and Edwards trail was getting closer. Elliot had been called to the stand to testify. Not two days until the man we longed so badly for would be put on death row.

Elliot had moved in with me. I couldn't have been happier... but of course we had to deal with IBA. As much as I didn't want him to Elliot was to be transferred out... It was had to imagine working in SVU without Elliot on my side... but I understood. Yet understanding didn't make it the least bit easier.

(Trail)

Elliot sat on the witness stand, his hand shaking. Out of all the times I have seen him on this stand, I had never seen him act quite like this. Alex stood up.

"Mr. Stabler, is it true that you are in a romantic relationship with Mrs. Benson?" She asked.

"Uh, yes." He answered, confused why she asked that. So was I.

"Is it possible that these feeling clouded your judgment with this case?"

"We weren't romantically involved when these events accord."

"But you still had these feeling for her, yes?"

"Yes?" No one knew where this was going.

Edwards lawyer stood up from behind her desk. "Relevance, you honor?"

Elizabeth looked at Alex. "Where ever you are going get there soon."

She nodded his head. "Mr. Stabler do you remember what Mr. Edwards said?"

"Not exactly. I remember the idea's of what it was."

"Do you care to elaborate?" Elliot tensed up.

"He said he was going to kidnap her, and have sexual intercourse with her." I shut my eyes. Not wanting to hear this.

"Is that all?"

"He said, "while I watched.""

"So not only did he kidnap he threatened Ms. Benson?"

"Yes."

"At any point in time did he ever threaten her life?"

"Yes. He kept saying he would make me watch that also."

Alex closed her eyes. I could tell she didn't want to ask or hear the answers to these questions, either. "Did he ever say anything about the other women while you where in there?"

"I can't recall if he did or did not. I do remember him mentioning an ex co-worker of mine tho."

"Who?"

"Casey Novak." I gasped. Remembering Casey hadn't answered her phone in a while, and was not at her house. Elliot's eyes saw the fear in mine.

"Did he mention anyone else?" Elliot looked down. Then to Edwards sitting behind his desk. "Answer the question please." He looked at Alex directly in the eye.

"You."

She froze and looked at the defendant. "Excuse me? This was not mentioned in your report?"

I stood and walked out of the court room into the main hallway. I reached for my phone and dialed Casey's number one last time. It went straight to voicemail. When I hung up my phone began to rang.

"Benson?"

"Liv, its me Casey." Her voice was weary and dry.

"Casey, where the hell are you?"

"I don't know. Some guy just took me. I tried to fight him off but I couldn't."

"Edwards."

"I can't talk long. He just dropped his cell phone and I dont know where he is."

"He is in court! Stay on the line as long as you can." I ran back into the court room. Elliot was now being cross examined by the defense. "Alex," I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Call a recess."

"Why?"

"Just do it. He has Casey, we need to find her." Alex stood.

"May we have a recess, your honor?"

"Why?"

"I can not discuss it at the moment. But we have recently found some information."

"Alright." She banged her gavel. "10 minute recess."

"And if you could, do not allow Mr. Edwards phone access."

She nodded. We all exited the court room. "Let me see your phone Alex." I put the phone back up to my ear. "You still there Casey?"

"Yea..." She barely said.

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on?" Elliot questioned walking up to us. Alex handed me her cell phone. I dialed CSU.

"Andrew." the new CSU's voice rang.

"Hey, Andrew I need you to take a cell phone signal under the name Robert Edwards."

"Alright."

I heard Casey move on the other end. "Liv, I hear some one."

"What ever you do don't hang up the phone."

"Okay. Someone is coming downstairs." I heard the end shuffle and muffled voices I could barely make out.

"So I hear they found some news on my buddies case... you have any idea how that happened?" I heard a male voice say.

"I have no idea. I swear." I heard a smash then a scream. Casey's scream. I heard these sounds repeat over and over. I felt tears swell up in my eyes. Elliot and Alex's eyes were glued to me. At some point Elliot took Alex's phone from me.

I heard the screaming stop and a minute later breath on the phone.

"Casey?" I whispered.

"Liv." She croaked. I sighed with somewhat relief.

"Are you okay?"

"No." Her voice was wet. "Help me out of here."

"We are..." Elliot nodded his head.

"We got the address." He said.

"We are on our way."

"Elliot you have to stay and finish the cross examination." Alex said.

"Alex," I said. "Casey was just beaten and probably hasn't eaten for days! I need back up."

She sighed. "Fine. Just let me go to Chambers really quick. Olivia come with me."

"Oh god Olivia." Casey said. "There is more then one coming down right now."

"Just hang in there Cas." I fallowed Alex to Judge Donnelly's Chamber.

"Alex? Olivia?" She questioned.

"Judge Donnelly I am sorry but Elliot needs to leave the stand."

"He can't. He is subpoenaed to be here. If he leave he will in contempt."

They screaming started again. I shut my eyes at the sound of hearing one of my best friends screaming for help.

"Please Judge Donnelly we need to leave now." I said.

"Why?"

I sighed and handed the phone over to her. She put it up to her ear.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"It's Casey."

"Oh my god." She sat down. "Is it Edwards men that have her."

"Yes." She handed the phone back to me. "We have her corridents we just need to get there."

"Go."

She started to hand the phone back to me when it was far enough to be heard by the both of us we heard. "Get off me! Help!"

"Go now!" I ran out of the Chamber to my car which Elliot had already started.

It didn't take long to get there. There was one man guarding the basement. We took him down with one shot and called back up. We made our way down to the basement where I could still hear Casey screaming. I kicked down the door. I saw a flash of light, like a camera light. But it was a strobe light of in the conner and a man with a video camera of to the side. No one seemed to notice me breaking the door down... you could barely hear it over Casey screaming. Through the flashes I saw someone being dragged in, a man who was unconscious. Elliot. I knew I couldn't save Casey alone. I could possibly hold off until back up came. I raised my gun and shot the first person I saw. The rest looked at me and all came after me at once.

(Lizzie's POV)

I was sitting in my room on myspace. I accidentally clicked on addwear in the side bar.

"No don't take me there!" I yelled at my stupid computer. Pop ups flung all over my computer, while trying to exit them I noticed something. Two woman screaming for dear life as men climbed ontop of them. Wanting to exit I rushed my mouse over to the X when I realized I knew these women. "Oh my god!" I ran out of my bedroom and downstairs. "Mom!" She came running in from outside.

"What is it? Is it the baby?!"

"No! It's Olivia and Casey!?!"

"What about them?" I grabbed her wrist and dragged her upstairs to my bed room. I turned not wanting to see anymore of the mess unfolding. "Oh my god!"

Then I heard a man scream, "Get off them!" It was a voice all to familiar!

"Is that Dad!?" My mom just nodded her head silently.

"Get the phone!" My mom screamed at me. I ran to my purse and got my cell phone and handed it to her. She dialed a number. "Cragen..."

(Alex's POV)

I tapped my foot nervously as the defense questioned there witness. I felt my phone in my right jacket pocket vibrate. I silently pulled it out of my pocket and took a glance at it. It was an unknown number. I sighed and shut my phone... it was probably just another spam text.

I looked up and the court room was looking at me. "Uh, no questions."

She banged her gavel. "We are dismissed until 3 pm tomorrow." I walked out of the court room doors and decided to read the unknown text anyway. It was Olivia and Casey screaming as lights went off and men groped them careless of their screams. Right underneath the video was a text saying "Be careful or your next." I dropped the phone to the ground.

(Olivia's POV)

The men walked up the stairs after chaining us to walls. The three men that I had killed laid there on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Elliot asked me.

"No! I am not alright!" I yelled back.

"Im so sorry Liv. I didn't mean to bring you guys into this." Casey said crying.

"where is that cell phone?" I asked putting back on my ripped shirt. Giving up when it didn't work.

"Here." Elliot took of his jacket and shirt and handed one to each of us.

"Thanks." Casey replied quietly. "Those guy broke it when they were moving around." I sighed and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"How long have you been here?" Elliot asked. I could still hear the anger in his voice even tho I could barely see his face.

"Four days. They have feed me twice."

"Oh my god." I said, leaning my head back against the wall. I felt Elliot take my hand and pull me towards him.

"We will make it through this." He pecked my lips and let me lay into him.

"Its so cold in here." I said and he pulled me tighter. I heard Casey moving around and then she was next to us pulling a battered blanket over us.

**Yea sorry about this chapter I really don't know why I wrote it like this... but this is a whim story so yea :S**


End file.
